Generally, social networking sites and applications have evolved to a point where analysis of the networks in use helps impart a better understanding of how individuals interact, thereby leading to improvements in such sites and applications. However, any such gains have suffered from limited utility in that the use of social networking sites and applications is far from universal. Further, the depth and granularity of any information gained has often been found to be highly limited.